


For Better or for Worse (Worse, Definitely Worse)

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Series: Thirty Seconds Sooner [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: Frank shot Nobu. Elektra and Matt ran. They finally got a happy ending.Now Matt and Elektra just have to make it through a wedding and the Punisher's best man's speech.What could go wrong?(This will probably not make sense if you haven't read the first part of the series.)





	For Better or for Worse (Worse, Definitely Worse)

**Author's Note:**

> This may not make any sense if you haven't read the first part of this series.  
The premise is that Matt and Elektra are getting married in Spain and Elektra decides Frank Castle will be the perfect best man.  
Pure crack. I was sleep deprived and cackling while I wrote this. Not entirely satisfied, but here ya go. Hope you like it.  
As always, thank you for reading, and feedback makes my day. :)

Matt opened his door, tilted his head in confusion, and then slammed the door.

“Come on, Red,” Frank called. “Your girl invited me.”

To Matt’s dismay, Frank’s heartbeat was steady. He was telling the truth. Matt opened the door again.

“Why?” Matt made no effort to temper the suspicion in his voice. Frank smelled like gun oil and metal and blood under the smell of airport and dog and cologne. Apart from the airport, he smelled exactly like he had when he’d bounced a bullet off Matt’s skull.

“Something about needing a best man,” Frank said. “I presumed she meant I was the best man for a mission, so I brought several guns and all of my Kevlar. Max will need a walk after dinner though, so we need to wait until after dark.”

Max thumped his tail once when he heard his name.

Matt took a deep breath.

“Elektra is looking at flowers for our wedding. You can put Max in the kitchen.”

Frank took that as an invitation and shouldered his way into the hallway. Max followed him dutifully. 

“You’re getting married?” Frank asked. Matt nodded shortly. 

“Congrats. Never took you for a family man.”

“Yeah, well. Finally making an honest woman of Elektra.”

Frank snorted. “Elektra is many things, but honest ain’t one of them.”

Matt didn’t bother to defend his fiancee’s nonexistent honor. “We have a guest bedroom upstairs. You can leave your bags there.”

“What about Max?”

Matt took another deep breath and reminded himself that this was going to be Elektra’s problem.

The wedding took place in a small church in Cadiz. Elektra had invited all of her Spanish socialite friends and so the pews were filled with the rustling of expensive clothing. As he waited by the altar beside a very uncomfortable Frank and Elektra’s array of bridesmaids, Matt listened to their whispers.

_ “Seems like she could do better, doesn’t it?” _

_ “I don’t know, he’s welcome to run off with me…” _

Matt coughed and stopped listening.

The church organ started up and Matt heard Elektra’s breathing as she started down the aisle. Then he heard the sound of a cane against the wood and his head shot up.

“Frank,” Matt murmured, slightly frantically, “Is there by any chance an old blind man walking Elektra down the aisle?”

Frank nodded. Matt internally swore.

Stick placed Elektra’s hand on Matt’s arm and muttered, “Don’t mess this up, Matty.”

He walked away before Matt could even think of an appropriately obscene response.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the priest began, and Matt tried to forget about Stick, who was exiting the church with suspicious rapidity.

Their reception was held in a large hall a few blocks away. Matt had begged Elektra not to have one, but she had told him that would be a social faux pas and that it was basically an excuse to get drunk. The second argument had been the one to convince him.

Matt was glad he had a highly alcoholic cocktail before him when their guests began tapping their spoons against the glasses and Frank got to his feet uncertainly.

“Does he have to give a speech?” Matt hissed to Elektra. 

She nodded. Matt stifled a groan. He was pretty sure she was smirking.

“I’ve known these two for about two years now,” Frank said. “And I can honestly say that no other couple I’ve ever seen has completed each other so perfectly.”

There was a chorus of  _ awws _ from the tables which Matt chose to ignore.

“They take each day like it’s their last one on Earth. Matt and Elektra face all threats together and will likely die in each other’s arms one day.”

There was a slightly uncertain laugh from the more tipsy listeners. Matt took a large gulp of his drink.

“Matt and Elektra both have a keen sense of purpose and a love of adventure that inspires me to find my own passion more every day. They’ve faced enormous challenges and overcome them, and I can honestly say that I’m sure they will never be conquered by any outside challenger. Let’s all raise our drinks to Matt and Elektra, the perfectly matched newly-weds.”

Frank raised his glass, gulped down half his drink, and collapsed into the chair next to Matt.

“Was that good?” Frank asked. 

Matt considered. His now empty glass helped with his thinking.“It was rather sweet, actually. You didn’t even bring up the ninjas.”

Elektra forced Matt to help her unwrap their gifts and write thank-you notes. Most of the presents were predictable-- dishes, towels, decorations, and the like. Two presents were unusual.

One was neatly wrapped in wrapping paper which Elektra told Matt was an absolutely terrifying shade of orange. Inside were two extremely sharp katanas.

“Stick,” Matt said at the same time as Elektra.

The second present was on their bed when they came back from dropping Frank off at the airport. It was large, clumsily wrapped, and smelled like gun oil and metal.

“Put it in the closet or something,” Matt sighed.

Elektra put Frank’s assault rifles over the mantle.

“We don’t want him to be hurt that we didn’t like his gift the next time he visits,” she said.

Matt decided God was finally punishing him for all his sins and face-planted into his pillow.


End file.
